A Demon's Story
by captor-of-the-clow
Summary: Aya has just turned 15 and dosn't think life can get any more boring until her grandma comes and gives her a special present. Passing the test Aya has to embark on the greatest adventure of her life to save a lost loved one, and mabey find someone who lov


Hey everyone!IJust want to say that the firstchapter, or the first 2 chapters are a little boring. All the action dosn't start happening until chapter 3. Everything eles leads up. This story has nothing to do with Inuyasha, I'm sorry to say but there wasn't anywhere eles I could put it. It deals with Demons though like Inuyasha. So, I hope you all like it. I'll try to update quickly. (Not very good at it. -.-) Bye!

Chapter 1

I stood there, watching for what seemed like hours, watching a black car drive acrossed the dark moor. My vision was blurred; partly because I was crying, and partly because it was raining. Hard and heavy drops of cold rain were falling down from the stormy sky covering my brown hair with a thick wet blanket, and drentching my brand new tee-shirt. But I didn't notice. I was too busy watching the black car dissapear from veiw as it went into the forest on the other side of the moor, taking with it the only person who understood me. Who understood my crazy ideas, laughed with me, knew how to make me feel better, was a powerful alie, and a dangerous enemy. A great friend who liked me the way I was, and possibly loved me. The person I'm talking about is a boy. But not an ordinary boy, a demon. Not like the devil's demon, but a wolf demon with wolf ears, claws, sence of smell and sight. His name was Liam Hakura. He was a kind demon but was with the wrong crowd. His parents had abandoned him when he was little so he had no choice but to go with them. Only I saw the good in him, and only I helped him while everyone eles backed away. To help you understand better let me take you back 3 1/2 months ago. On the day of my 15th birthday.

It was a bright sunny friday morning as I looked out my bedroom window. "Aya!" Someone yelled from downstairs. "It's time to eat!" Sighing I turned away from the window. Nothing had obviously changed much since last night. "I thought being 15 would be more exiting." I thought bitterly as I crossed my room and out the door. A little voice in the back of my head was telling me that it was only the beginning of being 15, but another voice told me yeah right! I had thought that indeed. My life was dull consisting of nothing but eating, sleeping, going to school, and doing homework over and over. I wanted something more in my life, more adventurous, more exiting and dangerous. Little did I know I'd be getting just that.

I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, pet my cat reeses, kissed my mom on the cheak, and ploped down at the table and glared at my little brother Sam. I bet your wondering where my father is. He died when I was 6 of a heart attack. My Mom dosn't like talking about him much, but at night I sneak down to her room and I see her holding his picture and crying. "Pass the butter." I asked holding out my hand to my brother as my mom handed me a plate of toast. "Your grandmothers comming after school today, so get home extra quick okay?" Mymom said as she sat down beside me. I perked up immediantly. "Grandma's comming!" Sam groaned, and my mother smiled weakly. My Grandma was a lot like me. We both had the same crazy ideas that made us unpopular and classified as weirdos, we both look alike exept for the eyes, and we both hear wispers. I don't know what this means but wherever I am I hear them. They're kind of too fast for me to understand what they're saying but grandma does. I even heard her wispering back ounce. Grandma is my dad's mom, and from what my mom remembers he was a lot like her too. Grandma only comes to visit ounce a year so I look foreward to her comming.

The clock on the wall chimmed 7 so I kissed my mom goodbye, rustled Sam's hair, and ran out the door. We only live 2 blocks from the High School so I was there in no time. As I walked through the big oak front doors familier sounds met my ears. Girls gossiping, boys boasting, and nerds snorting. The avarage day. People say High Schools the most important and exiting yearsa of your life but I don't know why. Mabey It's just because I'm not liked. I'm not a bad person, I'm just weired. Instead of doing sports and clubs I write and draw, and instead of dating I suclude myself. I have no firends, well acctually there's this one girl who talks to me in creative writting. Her names Sarah. She's pretty nice. I guess I consider her a friend. I've been this way ever since my dad died. I guess I never got over it. Can you blame me? We were best friends. So I'm pretty much lonley most of the time. The bell rang and the day dragged on torture as always. Hour after hour, class after class. Another boring day. Finally the last bell rang and school was over. I quickly stuffed my stuff into my locker, grabbed my backpack and headed home.

It was a beutiful spring day like it was this morning, and my blue-gray eyes sparkled as the air prified my sences. 10 minutes and an ice cream sunday later I was home. As I pushed open the screen door an unfamiliar scent causght me by suprise. It smelled like a mixture of spices, and herbs. I blinked becuase all the lights were off and the blinds were down. It was quite cool inside and it made me shiver slightly. No sound came from anywhere and my voice echoed through the house as I called out; "I'm home!" No one answered, so I made my way into the living room, which was empty. All of the sudden I heared dishes clanking in the nexed room, and my heart rose. "Mom!" I shouted my voice echoing again but I stoped in the doorway because no one was there. My heart dropped again. "Where is everyone?" I thought aloud worridly. I turned around, jumped back and screamed.

There sat my grandma on the couch I had just looked at, her white hair tumbiling all over her head, and her foggy light blue eyes staring straight at me, a mysterious smile on her face. She had not made a sound or winced when I screamed, and gasping for breath I put my hand over my heart. "When did you get here?" "My dear I have been sitting here since you got home." Was her answer in her mystic voice. I must have looked confused because she laughed and patted a chair acrossed from her that had not been there a minute before. I slowly made my way to the chair and dropped myself into it. "Where's everyone eles grandma?" I asked nervously. Grandma smiled and looked around. "Oh here and there, but I don't want you to worry about that right now. All I want you to worry about is today because it's a special day. Do you know why?" I love it when she asks obvious questions. "It's my birthday!" I answered smiling. "Not just that," she answered, "But your 15th one, and for a kyama like you, with your 15th birthday comes great responsibility." I didn't really know where she was going with this but I was sure it had to do with a present so I just sat there and smiled. "So with that, here."

She pulled out what looked like a necklce with a glass orb at the end that was pink. I reached my hand out exidedly for it, and it felt warm in my palm. "Thanks grandma!" I exclaimed. "This is called an Ortaben, which is demon for orb of light." She explained. It all sounded exiting exept... I looked up and our eyes met. "What do you mean by demon?" I asked hesitantly. Grandma smiled and patted the couch nexed to her. I slid myself over so we were side by side. "This has been passed down through my family for generations. You will understand soon enough." She wispered, and touched the hand that held the Ortaben. "C-can I see it for a minute?" I nodded and handed it over. She took it in her hand and held it by it's string in front of my face. "This is just a test. I must see if you are the one." She said so quietly that I had to lean in to hear her. I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me. As she closed her eyes the Ortaben began to glow brighter making the room around us grow darker. When she finally spoke it was not in her usual misty voice, but in a scary deep voice.

"_aba decana ortaben de canta lonata_!" The brightness of the ortaben filled my eyes to where I couldn't see. I tried to yell but nothing happened, then I felt like something was being yanked from my body and I fell sideways onto my grandma's lap as the room became even darker. And that was the last thing I remember because then, I blacked out.


End file.
